1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to sales optimization and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for optimizing product sales via a plurality of naming conventions.
2. History of Related Art
Most product supply chains include a manufacturer or producer of a product, a plurality of retail providers that provide the product for sale, and a consumer who ultimately receives the product. In industries involving supply chains for goods, it is common for the product supply chain to further include a distributor that distributes products from the manufacturer to retail providers. Although individual entities in product supply chains each benefit from optimizing products for improved sales, in a competitive marketplace, specific sales data on which to base product optimization is generally not available.
In addition, sales of a given product can vary significantly based on many factors that include consumer demographics and a type of retail provider offering the given product for sale. For example, consumers living in an urban environment may have a proclivity for different categories of products than consumers living in a rural environment. In a similar fashion, a given product may sell far better in some types of retail providers (e.g., grocery stores) than in others (e.g., convenience stores). However, retail providers, manufacturers or producers, and distributors often cannot reliably determine, in advance, which products will sell best at a particular retail provider, or, alternatively, which retail providers are good choices for placement of a product in the marketplace.
Current optimization methods apply product optimization in an ad hoc manner based on, for example, domain knowledge of an individual or raw projections that are not adequately supported by actual sales data. Therefore, current methods are not optimal for purposes of applying product optimization in a consistent and repeatable manner.